¿ It's a Ordinary Love?
by Glori Whitlock Cullen
Summary: "Una mirada de sus ojos desviste mi cuerpo sin piedad. Una mirada de los del otro desnuda mi alma en pleno Bajo cuál de los dos ceder cuando la felicidad está en juego ¿Felicidad o Placer? ¿Amor o Lujo?¿Amor Verdadero o Amor Pasional?
1. Chapter 1

**PREFACIO**

**Reacciones Inesperadas**

- Tanya por enésima vez, apúrate que perderemos el avión -

- Ya, ya, ya bajo déjame probarme esta blusa y bajo-

La chica se no se puede decidir por una blusa es Tanya Denali mi mejor amiga, desde ya hace mas de dos años llegó acá al aburridísimo pueblo de Forks a pasar una temporada con sus abuelos y a terminar sus últimos años de preparatoria.

Yo como siempre la inadaptada social, la rebelde incomprendida de la escuela, no tenía amigos, -_a excepción de Rosalie mi única amiga mientras estuve en preparatoria- _pero cuando llegó Tanya todo cambio, nos hicimos amigas desde que nos conocimos y a partir de allí todo en mi mundo dio un giro de 180 grados.

Desde que cumplí los 15 años he sentido inquietud en relación a las personas de mi mismo sexo, no me mal interpreten me fascinan los hombres, los encuentro irresistibles, pero hay algo en las mujeres que me atrae y me hace sentir necesidad de ellas, y desde que llegó Tanya exploré mas ese lado reprimido de mi ser y me he abierto a nuevas posibilidades.

Es por eso que entre Tanya y yo existe algo más que una hermandad, se podría decir que una relación pero tampoco en el sentido amplio y estricto de la palabra, no somos pareja, no, pero de vez en cuando, bueno la mayoría de las veces nos gusta hacer nuestros pequeños experimentos sexuales.-

- Ush, dios mío ya te has cambiado de blusa como 30 veces, la que escojas te quedara bien, ahora trae tu culo de inmediato abajo tenemos que irnos.

- Ya, ya estoy lista. Pero que impaciente eres; tenemos tiempo de sobra -

- Si lo se, pero recuerda que debemos pasar despidiéndonos de Charlie por la comisaria o sino nos hará volver solo para decirnos adiós.-

- Si ya lo se, vámonos- dijo Tanya pasando por mi lado y dándome un suave beso en los labios yo le agarre la mano y salimos de la casa.-

Llegamos al aeropuerto con el tiempo justo para abordar el vuelo ya que Charlie se había puesto lacrimógeno y nos detuvo por mucho tiempo en la comisaria dándonos los últimos consejos. Abordamos el avión y nos sentamos en nuestros lugares. Tanya llevaba mi mano sujeta y con el dedo medio daba suaves caricia en el centro de la palma de mi mano haciéndome recordar la intensa sesión de besos de anoche, yo la observé y por su mirada sabia que ella también lo recordaba. Se acercó a mi oído y me dijo – te espero en el baño – mis ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa y mi corazón latía con fuerza. Acto seguido me guiño el ojo y se levantó.

Yo no sabia como reaccionar, ok si bien era cierto que entre ella y yo había algo mas que una simple amistad -por el hecho de que yo era bisexual y Tanya no soportaba relacionarse con los hombres- pero una cosa era besarse salvajemente, tocarse, acariciarse y otra muy diferente era intentar tener relaciones en el baño de un avión o sea lo que sea que Tanya pretendía que hiciéramos.

Dudé por algunos segundos pero decidí intentarlo, iba a empezar una nueva vida lejos de los prejuicios de mi padre y que otro momento que este para darle inicio. Me levanté, caminé hacia el baño, toqué y Tanya abrió la puerta jalándome dentro del baño y cerrando la puerta con seguro.

- Pensé que no vendrías, ya me estaba sintiendo mal –

- Por un momento, también lo creí pero ya vez que no, así que ¿para que me necesitas? – _dije esto acercándome a ella y presionando mis labios contra los suyos_ –

- Este bueno… se me ocurren ciertas cosillas que podemos hacer –

Ella presionó su cuerpo contra el mío y comenzó a besarme, a medida que la situación se volvía mas calurosa y el beso se hacia mas profundo, nuestras lenguas danzaban en perfecta sincronía lo que hacia que la intensidad del momento aumentara. Mis manos viajaron hasta su camisa y se deslizaron por debajo de esta tocando su abdomen y acariciando sus senos por encima del brasier lo cual la hizo emitir gemidos bajos de placer.

Ella por su parte metió sus manos por debajo de mi vestido, subiendo lenta pero tortuosamente hasta mí entrepierna tocándome la vagina por encima de mi panty. Ya mis manos se encontraban desabrochando su camisa y brasier para así poder sentir la delicada piel de sus senos en mis manos. Cuando finalmente retire su ropa comencé a dejar apasionados besos por la línea de su mandíbula, cuello hasta llegar a sus senos, pasé mi lengua por sus pezones lo que la hizo gemir.

tanya ya había quitado del camino la estorbosa prenda intima de vestir y estaba introduciendo sus dedos en mi vagina y tocando de manera muy ávida mi clítoris haciendo que fuertes sensaciones inundaran mi cuerpo.

Estábamos a punto de pasar al siguiente nivel cuando un leve toque en la puerta del baño nos detuvo.

- Disculpe debe volver a si asiento ya vamos a aterrizar –

Tanya me miro con los ojos cargados de pasión y deseo, yo di un fuerte suspiro y le informe a la azafata que ya salía. Cuando salimos del baño la chica se nos quedo viendo con cara de asombro, Tanya le dirigió una mirada picara y la azafata se sonrojo.

Llegamos a California pasadas las 2 de la tarde, al llegar al aeropuerto, escuchamos nuevamente el mensaje del chico al cual le íbamos a alquilar las 2 habitaciones. Nos encontraríamos con el en un café cerca de su edificio, gracias a dios Tanya conocía la cuidad ya que yo nunca había llegado mas allá de Phoenix.

Tomamos un taxi y esperamos y esperamos en el lugar acordado, la mesera se nos acercó y pedimos dos Mocaccinos mientras yo tenía la vista fija en la puerta a la espera de nuestro arrendatario, ya pasados 20 minutos entró al café el chico más atractivo que había visto en toda mi vida.

Yo observaba al escultural adonis que acababa de llegar al café _-Moka Drop's si mal no recuerdo_-, parecía buscar a alguien y cada 5 segundos miraba su reloj, se pasaba las manos por su cabello que tenia un aspecto un poco rebelde, comenzó a mirar a todos lados hasta que nuestras miradas se encontraron y me hundí en esos profundos ojos color verde esmeralda que me detallaban minuciosamente, me sonrió y un rubor cubrió todo mi rostro lo que hizo que su sonrisa se expandiera aun mas, Tanya pareció notarlo porque lo que me sacó de mi ensoñación.

_-_¿Bella?, -

-¿Si? –

-Que pasara con el chico, ¿porque no llega?

-¿Que chico?

-Bella, el que nos va a alquilar las habitaciones, en que mundo andas_- yo no podía ni quería desviar la vista de aquel perfecto monumento, Tanya desvío su mirada en busca de lo que yo observaba tan embobada y la sentí tensarse a mi lado y me tomo la mano._

-Oh si, discúlpame. ¿A que hora dijo que estaría aquí?

-A las cuatro pero ya son 20 minutos pasadas las 4 ¿que le habrá sucedido?

-No tengo ni idea, debimos haberle pedido alguna referencia física al chico así es como si anduviésemos a ciegas.

Pasados otros 10 minutos Bella se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a comprar otro café para esperar un poco más a su arrendatario, sin percatarse que el chico de cabellos cobrizos que atrajo toda su atención se encontraba justamente detrás de ella esperando su turno. Escuchó el repique de un celular y fue cuando se percató de la presencia del joven, su voz le pareció muy familiar…

-¿Qué hay Emm?

-No, llegué algo retrasado al café y no he podido conseguir a las futuras inquilinas.

-Ok, pierde cuidado te mantendré al corriente, si es que aun están aquí y no se fueron por culpa de mi retraso; Adiós.

Bella trató de pensar coherentemente si existía la mas remota posibilidad de que el joven que hacia florecer en ella ese torbellino de emociones, podría ser su compañero de casa; de ser así no sabia si agradecer o asesinar a su amiga Rosalie. Se giró y lo encaro:

-Disculpa... ¿Eres Edward Cullen?-_ Preguntó una indecisa Bella. _

-Si…-_dudó- _¿Isabella Swan?

_-_Bella, llámame Bella_- dijo tendiendo su mano a modo de presentación. _

-Un placer conocerte Bella_- Declaró Edward haciendo caso omiso de su mano y inclinándose a ella para darle un beso en la mejilla_- Disculpa el retraso.

Ella no respondió, ya que después de tan inesperado acto quedó paralizada haciendo que se perdiera nuevamente en el mar verde de la mirada del chico.

Un leve carraspeo la sacó de su ensoñación_… Tanya. _

⁂ ⁂ ⁂ ⁂ ⁂ ⁂ ⁂ ⁂ ⁂ ⁂ ⁂ ⁂ ⁂ ⁂ ⁂ ⁂

_**¡Hola! Estoy tan emocionada por ver por fin este sueño hecho realidad. Wow pensé que nunca llegaría el día de publicar el fic en fanfiction. (Dramática xD)**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado este primer cap., que es como que mi bebe porque este cap., bueno parte de el salió todo en una noche el muy desgraciado no me dejaba dormir y alrededor de la una de la mañana me tuve que levantar agarre lápiz y papel y me metí en el baño a escribir hasta que plasme todo lo que me estaba atormentando en mi cabeza jajaja. (Pervertida Tenia Sueños Lésbicos ^_^)**_

_**Como verán esta historia no es como las otras, y eso es lo que me gusta jajaja. La relación que planteamos aquí no es convencional, el amor se presentara de una forma un poco distinta, alocada pero al fin y al cabo es amor del bueno jajaja. Dos personas se disputaran el amor de Bella que como ya se podrán haber dado cuenta no son precisamente Ed y Jacob, aquí nuestra heroína estará dividida entre el placer y el amor que le brindan en esta oportunidad.**_

_**Como este fic esta escrito entre mi sister y yo, durante la historia se notaran distintas formas de narración, en primera persona (que es como yo "Elena" escribo) y en tercera persona (que es como escribe mi sister Nika). **_

_**Bueh sin más que agregar nos despedimos, esperando que esta primera probadita les haya gustado y para tener fe de eso que mas que dándole al botón rectangular blanco con verde que esta allí abajito diciéndoles que les pareció.**_

_**PD: Algún comentario en paréntesis o sarcástico es de mi autoría… Nika...! XD **_

_**Hasta el próximo cap. **_

_**¡! Pervers Sisters ¡! **_


	2. Cap 2 Impresiones

**CAPITULO 2**

**Impresiones**

⁂ ⁂ ⁂ ⁂ ⁂ ⁂ ⁂ ⁂ ⁂ ⁂ ⁂ ⁂ ⁂ ⁂ ⁂

**EDWARD POV**

-Y entonces el dijo ¿caja? pensé que habías dicho vaca lo que hizo que todo el publico estallara en risas, lo juro eso fue lo mas gracioso que he escuchado en mi vida.

-Agh Emmett ¿se supone que eso debe causar gracia? Déjate ya de payasearías y terminemos de subir los muebles que Rosalie no tarda en llegar y no tendremos donde sentarnos –

-Ya, ya Eddie cálmate que solo nos quedan estas dos cajas deja la paranoia –

-Primero te he dicho como un millón de veces que no me llames Eddie y segundo no es paranoia, quiero tener el apartamento arreglado lo mas pronto posible para los posibles inquilinos-

-Ah te decidiste aceptar mi consejo, eso esta bien tendrás una entrada de dinero fácil, no tendrás toda la carga de los gastos y si tienes suerte la futura inquilina será una chica súper sexy con la que podrás "compartir" de vez en cuando –

-Wow si supieras que no había considerado ese último beneficio, gracias amigo eres el mejor –

-Eddie no hace falta que me lo digas súper Emmett ha salvado otra vez el día –

-Si, si, si ya dejemos de tanta habladuría parecemos dos viejas cotilleras y terminemos de subir el resto de las cajas -

Al fin después de varios intentos logre que "súper Emmett" como el mismo se llama se callara y subiera las cosas rápido, hoy iba a ser el open de mi lujoso pent house en la ciudad de los Ángeles California, el cual obtuve con todo mi esfuerzo, uno que otro "favorcito" cobrado y el uso de todos mis ahorros.

Dentro de poco iban a llegar Rosalie novia desde hace siglos de Emmett mi mejor amigo de la infancia y una amiga de esta… Alice creo que se llama si mal no recuerdo, en fin la cuestión es que ando desesperado como use los ahorros de toda mi vida para comprar esta espectacularidad de apartamento me he quedado sin liquidez monetaria y ando en la búsqueda de inquilinos (de sexo femenino preferiblemente sexy y divertida) así que espero que Rosalie o su amiguita conozcan a alguien que ande en la búsqueda de un cuarto.

_Tilín... Tilín…_

-Abran rápido la puerta que esto pesa - _esa era la inconfundible voz de telefonista sexy de Rosalie me apresure a abrirle la puerta y ayudarla con lo que sea que trajera._

-Hola Rose, tiempo sin verte ven déjame ayudarte –

-Gracias Edward –

-Pasen, pasen no se queden allí paradas, supongo que tu debes ser Alice ¿no? - _dije dirigiéndome hacia la personita de metro cincuenta con aspecto de duendecillo que estaba junto a Rosalie_.

-Oh si, hola es un placer conocerte, Alice Brandon McCarthy-

-Hola Alice Brandon McCarthy, un placer conocerte, soy Edward Cullen, a tus servicios.

-Ni siquiera lo pienses Edward Anthony Cullen recuerda que es mi prima - _dijo Emmett en tono sobre protector lo que ocasiono que todos rodáramos los ojos de forma exagerada_.

-Por fin Eddie, tienes tu lugarcito en el mundo- _bromeo la imponente rubia de mirada celeste-_ Bueno, bueno, vinimos a celebrar que el pequeño Eddie ya tiene la libertad que tanto anhelaba ¿no? Que esperamos_- tercio Rosalie. _

Todos se pusieron al corriente de sus vidas, recordando anécdotas infantiles y tratando de conocer al nuevo miembro del grupo Alice.

Emmett le conto a Edward que compartía habitación con su hermanastro Jasper, quien a escuchar la sola mención de ese nombre frunció el ceño y tenso la mandíbula.

-Edward como quedo tu fondo monetario después de esta adquisición- _pregunto una muy perceptiva Rosalie._

-Ahhmm… Bueno… No muy bien te lo aseguro… pero digamos que ya encontré algo para el mantenimiento- _dijo un inseguro Edward _

-¿Porque no aceptas la ayuda de tus padres?

-Chicos hasta cuando les digo que ellos ya han hecho mucho por mí, es hora que me valga por mi mismo, y la adquisición de este apartamento es la prueba de ello y el comienzo de una nueva vida lejos del sustento de mis padres.

-Bueno si no quieres la ayuda de tus padres Edward, consíguete un trabajo-

Rosalie, Emmett y Edward rompieron en carcajadas ante el comentario de Alice mientras ella los miraba confundida.

-Alice Edward Cullen es un playboy ese es su trabajo, las citas con "sus chicas" no le permiten hacer otra cosas que no sea satisfacer sus bajos instintos.

-Rose tiene razón primita… Entonces por eso le dije a Edward que para solucionar ese pequeñísimo problema monetario que tiene alquilara las dos habitaciones restantes, el primero estaba reacio a la idea, es que, oye hasta yo, porque la idea de meter a unos completos desconocidos a vivir en tu casa, es algo un poco fuera de lo común. Pero después lo hablamos y acepto. Así que queridas Rose y Alice si conocen a alguien preferiblemente de sexo femenino que este interesado en compartir "hogar" con el segundo hombre mas atractivo de los ángeles ya saben lo que tienen que hacer, solo le dicen que tienen que llamar al 0800-EDDIE dar su descripción física y listo_- ante este comentario todos estallaron en risas menos Edward obviamente._

-Hey Emmett como es eso que el segundo hombre mas atractivo… ¿Quien se supone que es el primero?

-Pues yo obviamente Eddie, ¿no es así Rose?- _jajaajjajaja dios mío este Emmett si que tenia alta el autoestima_

-Bueno querido Edward creo, es mas tengo la candidata perfecta. Tengo una vieja amiga en Forks que viene a estudiar acá y me comento que aun no consigue lugar para quedarse. Le hablare de tu propuesta y estoy mas que segura que aceptara.

-Ok Rose, como digas confió en ti.

La velada pasó sin percance alguno Alice y Edward conversaron toda la noche, parecía que se conocieran de toda la vida, mientras Emmett y Rosalie como siempre compartían un apasionado beso, que reflejaba todo el amor que se tenían, lo que hizo que Edward recordara viejas experiencias de su adolescencia.

**FLASHBACK**

_En la preparatoria veía como todos mis amigos cambiaban su forma de ser, de pensar, incluso de actuar, cada vez se alejaban mas y mas hasta el punto que los veía por mera casualidad. Y todo porque... Porque "se enamoraban". _

_Todo el día se la pasaban pegados a sus novias siguiéndolas como su sombra, haciendo todo lo que ellas le pedían… Como pueden llamar a eso AMOR… Cuando una persona cambia completamente para satisfacer a su pareja donde queda la frase "Lo que ves es lo que soy", como pueden "enamorarse" de esa persona cuando al final no es ni la sombra de lo que era cuando no estaba a tu lado. Me parecía algo completamente ilógico. _

_Me enferma la dependencia que se crea cuando te ligas sentimentalmente con una chica. Por eso nunca me enamorare, nunca cambiare mi forma de pensar, de ver las cosas por nada, ni por nadie. _

_Pensé que Emmett seria igual que yo, mientras nuestros amigos se iban alejando cada vez mas (Ben con Ángela, Mike con Jessica, Tyler con Lauren, en fin…) nuestra amistad se hacia mas y mas fuertes porque "compartíamos" esa manera de ver las cosas, hasta que ¡ZAS! De la noche a la mañana me salió con que estaba enamorado de Rosalie, su compañera de clases, pero el a diferencia de los demás seguía a mi lado, Emmett es mas que a un amigo es mi hermano._

**FIN FLASHBACK**

Ya muy entrada la noche se despidieron y quedaron en verse al día siguiente, Rosalie le dio el número telefónico y el nombre de su futura inquilina... Isabella Swan.

Edward no perdió tiempo e inmediatamente se puso en contacto con la chica, durante varias conversaciones vía e-mail, estuvieron cuadrando lo referente al monto del alquiler, Isabella le comento que necesitarían 2 habitaciones ya que otra chica iría con ella, lo cual le pareció maravilloso al Playboy Edward Cullen…

Faltaba 1 día para la llegada de las nuevas compañeras de Edward y decidió llamar a Isabella _–ya que nunca se había comunicado con la otra chica-. _

_Ring… Ring… Ring… Ring… _

No hubo respuesta

_Ring… Ring… __Ring… Ring… _

"_Hola Aquí Tanya y Bella_ (las voces eran diferentes así que asumió que cada una dijo su nombre) _En estos momentos no podemos atender deja tu mensaje y si recuerdo te llamare o yo"_ -debía ser Isabella pensó Edward -Risas…

_-"Esto, Soy Edward Cullen, eh me gustaría que discutiéramos algunos puntos del contrato antes de cerrarlo, las espero a las 3 de la tarde en el café Moka Drops, queda muy cerca del departamento, la dirección se las deje vía e-mail. Nos Vemos". _

Esa noche salí con una de mis amiguitas como las llama Emmett ya que después del estrés de la compra del departamento, tenia tiempo sin hacerlo, nos fuimos a una disco y ya entrada la madrugada como siempre, termine en su cama, tenia demasiado alcohol en mi sistema luego de esa noche como para levantarme e irme a mi departamento por lo que me quede con ella.

Desperté algo exaltado al escuchar la alarma del cuarto de… Heidi? Jane?... equis la chica y casi me desmayo al ver la hora 3:05 de la tarde, llegaría tardísimo a la cita con mis compañeras de casa, que buena primera impresión causaría en ellas; apenas me di un baño fugaz en la casa de la chica salí a mi departamento me cambie de ropa y fui a su encuentro.

Cuando entre al Moka Drops sentí el peso de una mirada sobre mi y grata fue mi sorpresa al fijarme que era la de una chica muy atractiva para ser sinceros, con una piel tan o mas pálida que la mía, sus mejillas con un tono rosa suave de cabello castaño y ojos chocolates… Sencillamente preciosa. Ninguno de los dos despego la mirada del otro por algunos minutos, desafortunadamente ella rompió el contacto visual cuando la chica sentada a su lado le tomo la mano.

Yo recorrí el lugar con la mirada en busca de algo que me indicara quienes serias mis inquilinas, di una vuelta por el lugar y me dispuse a ir a la caja pedir un café y delante de mi estaba la preciosa castaña ¡Tenia un cuerpo de infarto! Un vestido de verano se amoldaba a su perfecto cuerpo y ¡Dios que piernas! Pensé que nunca acabarían…

_I Party Like a Rock Star_

_Look Like a Movie Star_

_Play Like An All-Star_

_Fuck Like a Porn Star_

El repique de mi celular me saco de mi pecaminosa ensoñación con la bella castaña enfrente de mí.

-¿Qué hay Emm? –_Hola Eddie ya conseguiste a tus próximas victimas jajaja_.

-No, llegue algo retrasado al Moka y no he podido conseguir a las chicas mis futuras inquilinas. _¿Dónde estabas metido Edward Cullen? –_No respondí- _Bueno cuando las consigas me llamas quiero conocerlas_

-Ok, pierde cuidado te mantendré al corriente, si es que aun están aquí y no se fueron por culpa de mi retraso; Adiós.

Cuando termino la llamada con Emmett la castaña volteo y le hablo

-Disculpa... ¿Eres Edward Cullen_?- Pregunto la castaña_

-Si…-_dude-_ ¿Isabella Swan?

-Bella, llámame Bella- _dijo tendiendo su mano._

-Un placer conocerte Bella- _más que gusto, no sabia si reír o llorar por la constante presencia durante el lapso de la carrera de esta deidad en mi casa, hice caso omiso de su mano y me incline hacia ella para darle un beso en su sonrojada mejilla-_ Disculpa el retraso. – _La chica no dijo nada, un carraspeo me obligo a voltear y allí estaba una alta mujer de cabello rubio rojizo con un mini short marrón y camisa a juego, la mujer era de belleza impresionante, pero no era nada en comparación con la belleza natural de Bella. _

Bella nos presento y ¡Wow! tal fue mi impresión al saber que esa misma rubia seria la que ocuparía la otra habitación… Tanya

Definitivamente esta fue la mejor decisión que he tomado, una vida no me alcanzaría para agradecerles a Emmett y Rose.

⁂ ⁂ ⁂ ⁂ ⁂ ⁂ ⁂ ⁂ ⁂ ⁂ ⁂ ⁂ ⁂ ⁂ ⁂

**¡Hooolaaaaaa! Bueno chicas, he aquí el primer capitulo. Conocemos mas a Eddie porque es tan playboy, vemos la reacción de Ed al ver a esa castaña y más al ver su cuerpo… Ya se imaginaran lo que vendrá al tener a estos singulares personajes bajo el mismo techo xD… Mas adelante se mostrara exactamente cuales son lo sentimientos de Ed hacia Bells…**

**¿Opiniones? ¿Criticas? ¿Un Yo leo? xD … Ya saben clickeen en el recuadro con letritas verdes..!**

**Sin más me despido…**

**Nikitha!* **

**Besos… ;)**


	3. Cap3 Inseguridad

**N/A: En este capitulo, esta la razón por la que el fic es rated M… **

**Menores abstenerse xD… Sin más aquí les va.**

**CAPITULO 3**

**Inseguridad**

⁂ ⁂ ⁂ ⁂ ⁂ ⁂ ⁂ ⁂ ⁂ ⁂ ⁂ ⁂ ⁂ ⁂ ⁂

**TANYA POV**

Después de bajar del avión nos dirigimos al café donde nos esperaría Edward, el chico que nos alquilaría las habitaciones. Llevábamos alrededor de 20 minutos esperando al fulano y nada que aparecía ya me estaba desesperando, pero luego note algo que llamo mucho mi atención Bella estaba como ida observando hacia la entrada y grande fue mi sorpresa al notar que estaba prácticamente alelada viendo a un chico de cabello cobrizo.

No pase en alto la mirada que le daba mi Bella a ese desconocido que acababa de entrar y por primera vez en todo el tiempo de nuestra relación me sentí insegura de ella, ya que a pesar de lo que vivió, para ella la compañía de un hombre no le era indiferente.

_**FLASHBACK**_

Era mediados de semestre cuando decidí ir a Forks a pasar una temporada con mis abuelos y a terminar mis últimos años de secundaria, el pueblo era súper aburrido, cuando puse un pie fuera del avión supe que iba hacer imposible hacer alguna amiga. El primer día de instituto estaba súper perdida a pesar de que el colegio era prácticamente la mitad de mi antiguo instituto en Inglaterra, sencillamente no daba con los salones, sentía demasiada vergüenza para pedir ayuda, hasta que me cruce con una hermosa chica de cabello castaño del brazo de un chico musculoso de cabello largo negro, de rasgos indios.

La chica fue muy amable y se ofreció a indicarme el camino ya que percibía mi confusión en aquel lugar, inmediatamente nos llevamos bien y a partir de ese momento se fue forjando nuestra amistad la cual día a día iba haciéndose cada vez mas fuerte; pero eso no era suficiente, a pesar de toda la confianza y de la fortaleza de nuestra amistad, me aterraba contarle sobre "mi condición", solo imaginar que se alejaría de mi resultaba doloroso ya que por primera vez en mi vida conocía a una verdadera amiga Isabella.

Pronto fuimos inseparables ella conocía todo de mi a excepción de mi pequeño secreto y yo conocía todo sobre su vida, sus gustos, sus habilidades, las cosas que odiaba, su amor por la lectura, la música y la moda, su interés por las relaciones humanas y sobre todo su amor por Jake… Jake, si aquel chico de cabello negro con quien la vi en nuestro primer encuentro… Jacob, su novio.

Mientras el tiempo corría y mas conocía a Bella, sin poder evitarlo me fui enamorando de ella, mi atracción crecía y crecía en silencio, mientras ella se desvivía por Jake; el parecía ser un buen chico siempre al pendiente de ella, muy delicado a la hora de tratarla, pero había algo en el que no era de mi agrado totalmente, pero nunca me detuve a analizarlo a fondo ya que Bella se veía muy feliz a su lado.

El tiempo seguía corriendo y yo aun no podía decidirme si contarle o no a bella sobre mis preferencias sexuales.

Estaba en mi habitación meditando si debía decirle a Bells la verdad o no en cuanto sonó mi celular y reconocí por el tono que era ella, me alarme porque era mas de la media noche, me pidió que la fuese a buscar a casa de Jacob en la Push y yo sin hacerle muchas preguntas accedí, ya que si la presionaba no me diría nada. Para lo que no estaba preparado era para la escena que se abrió paso ante mis ojos cuando entre a casa de Jacob. bella estaba en una esquina de la habitación en posición fetal tapando sus sollozos con sus manos temblorosas, Jake aun no se daba cuenta de nuestra presencia pues estaba muy concentrado en su actividad, en ese momento mi aborrecimiento hacia los hombres creció; como pude y sin hacer mucho ruido levante a Bella que estaba como en estado catatónico y la lleve hasta mi casa, pues no estaba segura de cómo reaccionaria Charlie al ver a su pequeña en ese estado, lo llame y le dije que Bella se quedaría en mi casa.

Ella aun no reaccionaba, solo negaba con la cabeza.

La ayude a entrar en la ducha, pues por su estado no pensé que podría estar mucho tiempo de pie, la metí en la tina con todo y ropa, pues no me atrevía a estar con ella en esa situación sin abalanzarme sobre ella y descubrir cada poro de su cuerpo.

Ella interrumpió mis pensamientos, pidiéndome ayuda para quitarse sus prendas ya que el constante temblor de su cuerpo no se lo permitía.

Necesite de todo mi autocontrol cuando empecé a desvestirla y sentir su suave piel bajo mi tacto, las pocas, pero hermosas pecas que cubrían sus perfectos hombros, sus torneadas piernas y la extraña pero hermosa palidez que solo ella poseía, sin pensarlo dos veces me aleje, ya que mi mente comenzaba a correr por pasillos muy poco aceptables y menos en esta situación no podía seguir a su lado, era demasiada la tentación.

Pasados unos 50 minutos me pidió un juego de ropa intima –gracias a dios tenia nuevos a montones- se lo alcance y al poco tiempo salió envuelta en una toalla con el agua goteando por su ondulado cabello, se sentó a mi lado y se lanzo a mis brazos sin dejar de sollozar.

-Yoo. Yoo siempre tuve la laa sensación de dee que algo no eee estaba bien con el… Y nuun nunca me propuse a indagar lo lo q le pasaba...

-Tranquila Bells tu no eres responsable de lo que ocurrió, el te engaño durante casi 3años, decía ser una persona que no era, tu no tienes la culpa de nada nena – Me detuve a pensar en mis palabras y justamente eso mismo lo estaba haciendo con ella, la estaba engañando, me arme de valor y decidí contarle mi verdad.

-Bells se que no es el mejor momento, pero ya no quiero seguir engañándote; sabes que eres mi mejor amiga, te quiero demasiado, pero desde que nos conocemos he estado ocultándote algo sobre mi por temor a que no me aceptes y me alejes de tu vida… Veras... Soy Lesbiana.

Bella no dijo nada durante unos 10 minutos en los cuales comencé a desesperarme, ya que su cara estaba totalmente inexpresiva-había dejado de sollozar-

Clavo su mirada achocolatada en mí y me dijo:

-¿Porque no habría de aceptarte? Tus razones tendrás para cambiar tus preferencias sexuales y yo no soy nadie para juzgarte y luego de lo que presencie con Jake creo que tu decisión es la mejor pues Los Hombres Apestan_- dijo con una sonrisa a medio formar_

-Oh Bella, no sabes lo aterrada que estaba, pensé que te alejarías de mi por haberte mentido, por no haber sido sincera contigo desde el principio – _sinceramente jamás me espere esa reacción_- Por eso cada vez me gustas más – _Ups… Creo que metí la pata_.

Nuevamente clavo su mirada en mí y me pregunto

-¿Te gusto?- _Asentí. Para que seguirlo ocultando_- ¿Desde cuando?- Hay vamos- Desde que me di cuenta lo maravillosa que eres. Tienes todo lo que cualquier hombre o mujer deseen, eres bella, fuerte, inteligente, no dejas que nadie te haga daño. Eres Especial.

_Lo que paso a continuación no me lo esperaba ni es mis mejores sueños. _

Sus labios cálidos se estrellaron sobre los míos, su lengua pidió permiso para masajear la mía- Tanya hazme olvidar por favor- rogo.

_Me moría de ganas de estar con ella, pero jamás me aprovecharía de esta situación… O si?_

-¿Estas segura Bella?- _le pregunte ella asintió furiosamente y envolvió mi cuello con sus delicados brazos besándome frenéticamente adentrando su lengua en mi cavidad. Le devolví el beso como si la vida se me fuera en ello, con toda la ansiedad y el deseo acumulado durante todo este tiempo, acune su rostro en mis manos. _

-No sabes cuanto tiempo he soñado con esto- _le di un beso en el mentón_. –Te enseñare que no solo los hombres saben satisfacer a una mujer-

Dicho esto delinee con mi lengua sus labios, disfrutando de su sabor, mientras ella acariciaba mi espalda, enviando olas de excitación por todo mi cuerpo. Rápidamente me deshice de su sweater y su camisa dejándola solo con su corpiño, con uno de mis dedos delinee la piel que quedaba expuesta de la incomoda prenda, maravillándome por su suave piel de alabastro totalmente erizada.

Con mi mano acaricie su seno derecho por encima del corpiño, mientras nuestras lenguas danzaban al compas de nuestra excitación de una manera que debería ser ilegal, tan solo el roce de su lengua con la mía incrementaba la necesidad de conocer y saborear cada centímetro de su hermoso cuerpo.

Rápidamente me deshice del molesto corpiño acariciando levemente sus pezones mientras se endurecían ante mi tacto.

-¿Aun estas segura de seguir con esto?- _le pregunte con mi voz distorsionada a causa del placer_

-Si, Tanya, sigue, no te detengas. Ayúdame a olvidar.

Ambas nos despojamos del resto de nuestras prendas, ella acariciaba mis glúteos, mientras yo me deleitaba con el sabor de su piel pasando mi lengua por sus endurecidos pezones y mordisqueándolos levemente, mientras ella arqueaba su espalda por el placer que le causaba. Lentamente fui bajando a su abdomen dejando besos húmedos a mi paso mientras ella trataba de acariciar mi cuerpo –tratando de recompensarme-

Le di un beso fugaz en su entrepierna, mientras ella se estremecía, subí hasta alcanzar sus labios depositando un suave y tierno beso en ellos.

-Déjame complacerte, déjame hacerte olvidar- _le dije Bella asintió, yo me deslice entre sus senos hasta llegar a su vientre, mientras ella sofocaba sus gemidos con la sabana; acaricie su torneadas piernas y sin pedir permiso alguno, mi lengua se adentro en su húmeda cavidad. Ella jadeo en busca de aire por tan inesperada irrupción a su femineidad; mientras yo descubría cada pliegue de su cavidad con la punta de mi lengua y frotaba su clítoris repetidas veces con mis dedos, ganándome sucesivos gemidos de placer por su parte._

_Mientras más me adentraba mas fuertes eran sus gemidos. _

-Tanyaaaaaa... Aaaahh… No puedo más... Oaah...- _grito entre gemidos. Inesperadamente se vino en mi boca. Al darse cuenta de lo sucedido sus ojos se abrieron como platos y entre jadeos me dijo_ –Lo siento… No, no me lo esperaba- _con sus mejillas ardiendo a causa de la vergüenza y el placer ¡Era tan adorable!_

-No te preocupes mi niña…. Sabes delicioso- _Con mi lengua delinee todo el contorno de sus caderas subiendo lentamente hasta llegar a su cuello; mordí ligeramente el lóbulo de su oreja y le susurre _–Eres Maravillosa-

Y desde esa noche le demostré a Bella todo el mundo de sensaciones y sentimientos que ella desconocía y que tanto anhelaba

Y así fue como nuestros encuentros se fueron haciendo más seguidos ella experimentando y yo enamorándome, hasta que empezamos una relación –en sentido figurado—ya tenemos 1 años juntas y ha sido el más maravilloso.

_**FIN FLASHBACK**_

Nunca hasta este momento me sentí insegura en mi relación con Bells, no fue hasta que le tome la mano que se recordó de mi presencia. Pasaron otros minutos más y el fulano no aparecía. Bells se levanto a comprar otro café y casualmente detrás de ella estaba el desconocido hablando por celular. Mientras Bells estaba esperando el no dejaba de mirarla –se que mi Bella es hermosa- pero parecía tener un charco de baba en sus pies, cada vez que miraba sus piernas.

El celular de Bella sonó y lo revise era un mensaje de su amiga Rosalie, preguntando si habíamos cerrado ya el contrato, no respondí y casi se me salen los ojos de sus orbitas cuando el desconocido beso a Bella en la mejilla, me sentí amenazada por ese y fui a defender lo que me pertenecía.

Bella nos presento y me quede atónita cuando lo detalle, a pesar de ser un chico era muy atractivo, alto de complexión musculosa, pálido como mi Bella, con unos ojos verde esmeralda; ninguna chica _–Hetero o Bisexual-_ pasaría a Edward Cullen por desapercibido y mi Bella no fue la excepción.

Desde el momento que cruzo la puerta supe que ese chico de cabello cobrizo me traería problemas. Ahora mas que nunca debo de cuidarlo que es mío. De ahora en adelante tendré que tener cuidado de Edward Cullen. Seria muy peligroso al estar cerca de Bella.

Afffghh que suerte la mía… ¡Durmiendo con el Enemigo!

⁂ ⁂ ⁂ ⁂ ⁂ ⁂ ⁂ ⁂ ⁂ ⁂ ⁂ ⁂ ⁂ ⁂ ⁂

**¡Holaaaaaaaaaa! Aquí yo, con este atrevido capitulo, ¡PRIMER LEMMON! XD… Lleno de recuerdos y amor por parte de Tanya… Aquí vemos que lo que siente Tanya por Bells va más allá de lo físico, de verdad la chica esta enamorada xD… Conocemos porque Bells decidió darse una oportunidad y experimentar… Ditto Chucho ese que habrá hecho…? ¬_¬! Ideaaas..?**

**Sin mas me voe... Nos leemos dentro de unos capis..! Las dejo con mi Sis Ele..!**

**PD: A las niñas q dejan su valioso rr, xfa me gustaría que dieran su opinión con respecto al este "Lemmon" es el primero de mi autoría y pss... Se imaginaran.. Háganme saber si sirvo para esto o de verdad apesto...! **

**Nikitha!***

**Miiill Gracias x seguirnos... Besooos!**

**PERVERS SISTERS**

**hello chicas como les va. bueno aqui estoy haciendo acto de presencia. como les habia dicho hace unas semnas atras voy a cambiar its a ordinary love a mi cuenta personal (es decir esta). voy a subir de tres en tres hasta que llegue al ultimo cap que publique en la cuenta anterior y ya despues de alli seguire actualizando esta loca historia de amor, drama, romance y sobre todo folladera total desde aqui. asi que paciencia que ya viene el nuevo capitulo. los capitulos que he subido son los mismo que estaban publicados en la cuenta anterior sin nada modificado, y asi lo hare hasta el ultimo cap que escribimos entre mi sister y yo, por eso encontraran los comentarios locos al final de los capitulos. pues bueno sin mas que agregar me despido antes que termine esta semana esta publicado su capitulo tanto de este como de afrodita.**

**besitos...  
**


End file.
